


Prólogo da Noite

by Eldhjarta



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horror, Other
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-07-29 03:11:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20075158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eldhjarta/pseuds/Eldhjarta
Summary: Eles eram um casal, eles fizeram o juramento dos votos na terceira noite da lua crescente. Eles encontraram a noite e seu senhor no mesmo dia.





	Prólogo da Noite

**Author's Note:**

> Olá, faz muito tempo que não escrevo nada neste universo de fanfics e pensando nestas brincadeiras e pedido vindo de uma amiga decidi aproveitar um plot que já tinha rascunhado para um original que em breve postarei, agora fica esta adaptação da história abraçando alguns dos personagens de Saint Seiya. É mais do que importante salientar que se trata de uma fanfic dupla (uma fanfic SS e uma fanfic de autoria), todos os direitos de personagem pertencem ao senhor Kurumada. Antes que continue quero deixar alguns avisos: Se trata de um trabalho de ficção voltado a um público jovem-adulto.

Já se passaram três dias desde aquela última noite. No lado sul da cidade antiga um rapaz observava a luz da lua por uma das grandes janelas do segundo pavimento, encostado em uma pequena cômoda com uma ponta prateada refletindo aquela luz tão branca e gélida numa noite estranhamente quente. Do lado de fora quase o silêncio não fosse o som do vento reverberando entre as pedras e vegetação do jardim. 

Um som de motor vinha ao longe e conforme se aproximava se tornava mais alto, o rapaz na janela assim que notou a movimentação próxima se levantou e afastou da janele, caminhando para o interior do quarto. Não tardou para que o fusquinha 78 na cor carmim ultrapassasse os portões. Dele desceu um homem vestido quase que formal de mais para qualquer noite. Todas as suas peças pareciam ter sido feitas a mão, cada pontinho, cada detalhe. Ainda sim simples de mais, como se tivessem usado um tecido muito nobre para o modelo e a pessoa não combinava o cidadão.  
Caminhou para a grande porta dupla e mal tocou na madeira ela se abriu revelando um salão suntuoso, porém propositalmente muito mal iluminado. Sem esperar convite se adiantou para dentro da residência.  
– Nossa mãe se incomodaria com esta penumbra Shun. – retirou o casaco trabalhado e entregou ao irmão enquanto o mesmo fechava a porta. – Piorou o quadro de sensibilidade?  
– Um pouco. Achei que viria somente amanhã. Não acho que esteja pronto para visitas, eu preferiria ficar sozinho. – Ainda sim, dobrou o casaco e guardou numa porta ao lado. – Desculpe.  
– Eu sei, mas não significa que seja verdade. Já respeitei seu luto Shun, você não deveria ficar deste jeito você sábia que mais cedo ou mais tarde ele acabaria daquela forma, não tinha o que fazer você já escutou isso. – Olhou em volta para só depois voltar ao irmão mais jovem. – Quer que eu saia de verdade?  
– Não.  
– Foi o que pensei. – Dito entrou na sala ao lado já se acomodando em um dos sofás.  
Shun não seguiu o visitante por um momento, se resumindo a ponderar sobre o assunto. O irmão nunca foi a pessoa mais educada, porém era seu único parente vivo até então e com experiência na tragédia que o atingiu.  
“Que irritante!”  
– E ficar sozinho não é bom, mesmo para nós, quer dizer para você. – Ele se virou ainda sentado meio por cima do sofá olhando o rapaz ainda no outro cômodo. Como se despertasse o rapaz voltou seu foco ao irmão e foi sentar no sofá ao lado.  
– Não, não é mesmo. Depressão não é? Mas também sinto que fosse injusto eu negar o que estou passando. Eu sei, você tem razão não precisa fazer esta cara, um dia ele partiria, mas eu não pensei que fosse assim, ainda era jovem de mais Ikki.  
– Não tem como saber.  
– Eu sinto, eu não sei explicar.  
Depois de algumas horas de conversa pouco produtiva, Ikki se despediu e seguiu para seu antigo quarto, Shun por outro lado saiu para o jardim buscando a pequena capela quase em ruínas destoando de todo o jardim bem cuidado. No passado não entraria ali, em parte por nunca ter tido a necessidade em outra pelas lendas de fé poderosa capaz de destruir aqueles que não são dignos ou puros. Era sabido que tal aptidão só era verdadeira para aqueles homens de fé consolidadas e seguros, ou seja, os que acreditavam de fato. Uma minoria naquele oceano de pessoas no mundo. Mas depois de conhecê-lo se viu curioso em aprender mais daqueles pontos culturais da vida dos homens. Até mesmo em sua sociedade existia alguns tipos de cultos, mas nada ligado a salvação, na realidade a salvação nunca existiu, era algo extremamente simples. A vida, ou o conceito que você pode ter como vida, se resumia a nascer, crescer, desenvolver e morrer. E dentro deste desenvolvimento é onde acontece a relação entre todos os seres vivos e não vivos. Pedras, animais, plantas, seja lá o que for, é neste período que ocorre o maior contato entre o grande círculo que é a vida. Para um viver outro morre, a causa da morte é o outro ou o próprio.  
Se pegou pensando como foi mesmo que tudo aconteceu, naquela noite quando despertou estava tudo claro, a lembrança do luto estava tão vivida, ambos estavam ali naquela capela conversando, fazendo planos. Ele queria reconstruí-la, dizia que não tinha problema se o permitisse já que era uma questão de fé verdadeira não é mesmo? E essa fé só agia contra se caso a vítima desejasse o que nunca viria acontecer, seu laço com o jovem noturno era forte e impediria, ele só queria um lugar, um canto entre aqueles muros que pudesse recordar daqueles que viveram consigo e eram amados, ao menos pelo quanto de tempo que fosse possível enquanto o laço se tornaria mais forte até não importar mais.  
Quando foi mesmo que ele se importou a ponto de manter consigo um vivo? Não era de lei evitar um contato próximo ao rebanho além do necessário? Mas como seu irmão fizera questão de lembrar, ele não era assim, não gostava de ficar sozinho. Não gostava de m atar, o próprio abraço fora mais doloroso na mente do que no corpo e depois o tormento perdurou, por um tempo pensou em brincar de vegetarianismo, não demorou nada para descobrir que não passava de uma grande idiotice, mas ainda sim ele tinha dó. Dó de todos aqueles olhos apagando e ficando petrificada, sua humanidade nunca se foi. Ela estava ali tão presente quanto o ar que não se pode ver. Você pode negar a existência, mas isso não tornara uma verdade. Somente uma ilusão.  
Então ele apareceu, o jovem Hyoga, a primeira vista era somente mais um na armadilha do museu da família, aquele sua mãe tão branca quanto os mortos depois de secos mantinha para seu bel prazer. Com toda sua “arte”. Arte... Hilda tinha seus gostos, e o mundo a via como uma pessoa a frente de seu tempo, uma grande piada macabra, já que a Senhorita vivia era no passado do seu tempo. Mas foi ali que ele e seu irmão passaram e ainda passam muitas das noites quando precisam da vitae, na realidade era sempre ali que ele ia, afinal, quase nunca precisava concretizar o trabalho sujo. Tudo estava pronto, mas naquela noite aquele alguém era notável. O novo pet? Um novo irmão? Shun não saberia naquele momento a resposta, nem mesmo depois. Quando se deu por si estava conversando com o rapaz que a pouco tocara “Fantaisie Impromptu” de Chopin.  
Um intervalo, ele disse.  
Entretanto aquele intervalo tornaram se meses, os meses em anos. Cinco anos no total até vir à primeira visita da senhora. Ela sabia que o seu fascínio era o rapazote estrangeiro e por isso seria perigoso, sua preocupação nunca fora o fato do pupilo ser capaz de sentir os sentimentos humanos, ela brincava que este foi o motivo do abraço, a beleza dele e o comportamento tão puro o transformava em uma obra perfeita, mas agora com o defeito descoberto e reconhecido ele tinha de decidir o próximo passo. Abraço ou morte.  
Acontece que foram cinco anos de encobrimento de verdades, Hyoga sabia que o amante tinha suas peculiaridades, mas nenhuma delas era estranha de verdade. Sensibilidade à luz? Plausível, na ciência existiam casos de pessoas que ficaram cegas por tamanha exposição. Encontrar somente à noite? Também, afinal trabalho. Até que o dia chegou, ele conheceu a verdade, ele gritou, ele quis fugir, mas ele não deixou.  
Não teve coragem de mata-lo, não ele jamais faria isso, ele precisava, ansiava por ele por perto. Era a única pessoa que queria ter por perto, colocar em um pedestal se fosse possível. Então só haveria uma maneira. Não abraçar, não matar, mas não deixar ir. Ele receberia seu sangue maldito, assim estariam juntos.  
E foi feito.  
E muitas noites se passaram Hyoga cada vez menos de si e cada vez mais dele. Até aquela noite. Naquela capela onde ele, Shun, estava agora, olhando para o altar precariamente arrumado, mas funcional. Tudo perfeito, o par perfeito, a obra perfeita. Até a conversa familiar. Gostava de acordar e o ver já esperando ao lado da cama com sua “sangria”. Um mimo. Mas naquele dia ele não estava ali. Ele estava aqui. Ele tinha se recordado e aquilo despertou sua ira e ciúme. Mas não discutiu. Não se lembrava disso. Lembrava-se de estar com fome e do quanto era doloroso o vazio.  
Sua última lembrança foi ver o rapaz virar para si e esbarrar num dos bancos caindo. Como num efeito cascata uma das lajotas despencou. Um acidente não?  
– Foi um acidente... Eu vi. Foi um acidente.  
“Meu diamante foi um acidente.”  
“Foi um acidente.”  
“Um acidente.”  
Como quem busca ajuda olhou para o altar, a cruz que ele carregava ali ao lado da imagem de uma mulher loira. Ambos manchados. Sangue.  
Com a cabeça bombardeada de dores e memórias querendo submergir se largou num banco, só para descobrir o quanto estava quebrado. Aquilo foi o suficiente para despertar.  
“Foi um acidente”  
Ele ainda estava ali. Aberto. A cabeça pendida para trás, a boca escancarada e torta, os olhos como diamantes azuis petrificados olhando para a luz que vinha de um buraco certeiro na direção dos mesmos, com o pescoço quebrado pendido, o peito aberto. Não havia pedras. Não havia resto de laje caída. Só existia um corpo morto, seco, em necrose. Num ímpeto de raiva, ciúmes e sentimento de traição ele ceifou a vida daquele que julgou amar. Agora a verdade a sua frente era clara.  
Na porta duas sombras observam a cena.  
– Finalmente despertou para não vida. Acordou, meu irmão acordou. – A figura feminina ficou em silêncio somente escutando o que o irmão mais velho do caído abraçado ao cadáver dizia. Suas preocupações finalmente chegaram ao fim. Limitou-se a um “sim”. Mas antes que pudesse partir.  
– Meu diamante eu não te matei. – Afastou do cadáver ainda de joelhos e em puro fascínio. – Eu te eternizei.  
“Minha obra prima está completa”.


End file.
